The invention relates generally to the field of communications and, more particularly, to communications among disparate communication networks.
In a communications network, a subscriber often has a desire for a service from a provider which does not operate within the particular communications network. In order to receive the desired service, the subscriber may be required to establish an account with a second communications network, or make other arrangements which allow the subscriber to receive the desired service. These arrangements can require the subscriber to purchase or otherwise secure the equipment necessary to interact with the second communications network.
Arrangement between service providers can become complex and difficult to implement especially when the desired service is only available on a communications network which provides regional coverage. In these cases, arranging for the service to be provided to an out-of-area subscriber introduces further complications. Additionally, the subscriber may have little or no control over the quality of service provided by the second communications network at the out-of-area location.
As communications providers attempt to establish and increase market share, each provider strives to offer their own unique service package and to exclude competitors from the marketplace. Additionally, service providers are reluctant to offer key services of their own communications networks using competitor""s delivery systems as these delivery systems may be viewed as not offering the highest quality of service. These factors discourage users from making use of services not offered by their xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d communications network. Additionally, these factors also discourage communications service providers from offering their services to subscribers not committed to use their communications network and its attendant equipment.
Thus, it is highly desirable to allow communications service providers to offer their services to subscribers outside the communications network using a suitable quality of service. Additionally, it is also highly desirable for subscriber units to be capable of obtaining communications services which are not offered by a home communications network.